


At Perfect Cock Sucking Height

by ragingserenity



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual, F/M, Gags, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingserenity/pseuds/ragingserenity
Summary: Bellamy saves Clarke from Roan, and she isverygrateful.





	At Perfect Cock Sucking Height

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Meme Flash Round 2019.
> 
> Original prompt: When Bellamy finds Clarke tied up in the cave, he realizes she's at perfect cock sucking height.

Bellamy scoffs as he wipes the blood off of his sword on Roan’s dead body. He’s sure the guy would’ve probably killed him in a straight up fight, but, well, he never saw Bellamy literally lying in wait on top of the cave when he came out.

Sword drawn and mask still in place, just in case there are any more grounders around, he stalks inside. It’s quiet though, very quiet. The only noise comes from his boots scuffing the floor, and the occasional patter of rats somewhere. And… he pauses, cocking his head. There’s definitely something else. A huffing sound, heavy breathing.

He slowly makes his way another dozen feet inside before he spots her. Kneeling on the ground in the back of the cave, arms pulled back behind her around a column, a dirty white cloth pulled tight between her lips. She jumps, and he can see her eyes going wide even from ten yards away.

She tries to say something through her gag, but all that comes out is quiet, mumbled nonsense. He wants to rush to her, free her, so badly that he’s almost shaking. Reminding himself that Roan is dead and that there’s no immediate danger, no need to hurry, that he knows of, it’s better to be safe in case there is somebody else in there.

So he moves over at a steady pace, eyes scanning the room, though they snap back to her every few seconds, drinking her in. He tells himself it’s cause she’s alive, and he wants to make sure she stays that way. Though, in the back of his mind, he can’t help thinking how fucking hot she looks, helpless and on her knees. For once, there would be no dispute about who has the power.

Clarke’s gagged mumbling gets more frantic and louder as he circled her, checking around the column. When he’s satisfied that the cave is indeed empty, he crouches down in front of her and pulls off his hood and mask, then reaches over and yanks the gag from her mouth.

“Bellamy!” She whisper-yells. “Quick, untie me. He’s gonna be back any minute.”

Bellamy just stares at her, drinking in the fact that she’s alive. It takes a minute, and Clarke insistently whispering his name, to snap him out of it. “No,” he answers, “he’s not. I killed him.”

Clarke’s mouth opens to a perfect O, then closes. She blinks. “You… killed him?”

Bellamy closes his eyes. He needs to stop imagining how her lips would feel around his dick. He stands, pretending to look at her bonds, leaning forward to do so; in the process, he almost bumps his crotch into her face.

He’s shocked when she doesn’t lean back to get away from him. He’s even more shocked when she leans forward and nuzzles his cock through his pants.

“Bell…”

He swallows. “Princess…”

“You…” Her voice cracks a little. She swallows hard, then continues on, voice firm and decisive now, “You saved me. Again. I think I should thank you properly.”

He barely gets out a croaked, “What…” before she adds, “Drop your pants, Bellamy.”

Now it’s his turn to swallow. His mouth is incredibly dry, like he hasn’t had water in days. He tries a few times to respond, to tell her she doesn’t have to, that of course he’ll save her, but his voice won’t work.

His pants hit the ground ten seconds later, his hard cock bobbing out, curved tip pointing at Clarke’s nose.

He doesn’t look down at first, partly still believing that he’s in a dream when her lips touch his shaft. She kisses and licks along the length, then comes back to the tip, rising up a little higher on her knees so she can slide her lips over it and take the first inch inside.

Bellamy’s eyes snap closed. He’s in heaven. A warm, wet heaven. His hips jolt a little bit, and he fights to keep them still. He can’t take advantage of her. But fuck, he wants to. He’s still wrestling with himself when she starts bobbing her head, covering the top half of his dick with her mouth and lips and tongue.

Hands finding purchase on the column, Bellamy finally dares to look down. He finds Clarke looking up at him through half closed eyes, locking eyes with him as she takes a breath, and then plunges herself down his cock, taking the first inch into her throat.

“Jesus fuck Clarke!”

She pulls back and he could swear she smirks at him with three inches of cock in her mouth, her pretty lips stretched tight around his girth. Pulling back further, she seals her lips just behind the head and then leans her head back against the column, forcing him to shuffle forward to stay with her.

They lock eyes again, she raises her eyebrows, and suckles on his tip. He jerks his hips a little, mostly by reflex, and she gives the tiniest nod.

Bellamy is frozen for a moment, parsing that wordless conversation. She cocks her head a tiny bit to the side, as if she wants to say, “so, you in?”

His hands fly to the top of her head almost by themselves, right tangling in her hair, left coming around to stroke her cheek, jaw, ear. He jerks his hips, on purpose now, driving his cock halfway into her mouth. They moan out simultaneously, him loud and ragged, her quiet, but he still registers it. He pulls out to the tip, and then drives back in. He hits the back of her throat and just keeps going, burying two inches in her throat. Her eyes fly wide open and she looks up at him with pleading eyes, but he can still see the hint of a pleased smile on them. Her eyes stay on him even when her throat starts to spasm, the intrusion too big and too prolonged for her to completely suppress her gag reflex, and he revels in the sensation.

They find a rhythm quickly, with Bellamy holding her head in place, making sure he doesn’t backing her against the rock, lightly stroking in and out of her mouth a few times before he drives himself down her throat, where he holds for twenty, thirty seconds. Breather, and repeat. It takes quite a while before he feels his cum rising up his shaft, and it’s on a back stroke that Clarke applies some extra suction and flicks the tip of her tongue over his frenulum that he loses it. His lips mumble utter nonsense as Clarke’s tighten around his cock, and he spills his load onto her tongue. She doesn’t let him pull out until she’s sucked the last bits of cum out of his hypersensitive cock, and then she swallows and smiles up at him.

“Fuck,” is the first semi-coherent word he manages since she started sucking his cock. “You… fuck.”

“Maybe later,” she replies, grinning. “Cut me loose first.”


End file.
